


Tompunzel

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro casual plagado de sorpresas. (Basado en Rapunzel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tompunzel

_Se cuenta que la princesa Simone siendo una niña paseaba por los límites de los bosques reales cuando encontró verdezuelas y quedó cautivada por su sabor. No eran hierbas silvestres comunes sino que eran cultivadas por una anciana que al percatarse que a la princesa le gustaba tanto su sembrado, le dijo que le daría todas las que quisiera a cambio de su primogénito. Viendo su boda con el príncipe Jorg y tener hijos como algo muy lejano, la princesa accedió. Pero los años transcurrieron y los príncipes contrajeron matrimonio y se convirtieron en reyes, sin pasar demasiado para que la reina estuviera en la dulce espera de gemelos. La noticia viajó por todos los rincones del reino y sin importar cuántos guardias pusieron para vigilar ni la negativa de los reyes de separarse de sus hermosos hijos, el mayor les fue arrebatado por la anciana el mismo día de su nacimiento._

*** ***

Bill había corrido tanto que sentía que los pulmones y la garganta le ardían y que sus piernas cederían de un instante a otro. Viendo un árbol hueco lo suficientemente grande para ocultarse, se introdujo sin mucho cuidado, arañándose uno de sus brazos con la corteza, sin embargo, no se detuvo a ver qué tan profundo era su corte porque advirtió que su escondrijo era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a primera vista. Gateó adentrándose hasta que luego de remover unas ramas secas colgantes descubrió que éstas encubrían la entrada a un pasaje oscuro.

Siendo vencido por la curiosidad y su sentido de aventura, se puso en pie y recorrió el pasaje iluminándose por el encendedor que siempre tenía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. No tuvo que avanzar más de unos cuantos metros para ubicar la salida. El sol seguía en lo alto y el bosque no lucía diferente excepto que en medio del panorama irrumpía una torre.

Si ya había llegado hasta ahí, podía continuar y averiguar si había algo especial resguardado. Con eso en mente, sacó su cuchillo suizo y haciendo marcas en los árboles para guiarse el camino de vuelta, llegó a la torre. La estructura de cerca era mucho más imponente de lo que hubiera supuesto, tenía una forma cilíndrica y estaba hecha de mampostería de piedras labradas.

Bill buscó infructuosamente una entrada, cayendo en cuenta que el único ingreso visible era una ventana en lo alto. Decidió que volvería después para seguir investigando, pero antes de haber dado siquiera dos pasos hasta sus oídos llegó una melodía de guitarra que congeló sus movimientos.

—¿Qué diablos? —se preguntó en un murmullo.

El sonido provenía de la torre y por algún motivo desconocido le cautivaba como el canto de una sirena.

A pesar de que su impulso inicial fue probar llegar a la cima trepando, desistió por sentido común ya que mínimo eran ocho metros. Desechando el resto de las posibilidades una tras otra, hizo lo que le pareció como su última alternativa.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?—exclamó alzando la voz lo más que podía.

La música se detuvo, aun así, no obtuvo respuesta así que volvió a insistir obstinadamente hasta que una cabeza rubia asomó.

—¡Hola! —repitió, haciendo sombra en sus ojos y tapándose del sol para alzar la mirada. Sonreía por su éxito.

—¡No sé quién eres! ¡Márchate! —fue la respuesta que recibió, borrando su sonrisa y haciendo que su ceño se frunciese. Era una voz masculina y estaba lejos de ser cordial.

—No lo haré —indicó, considerando nuevamente la opción de trepar—. ¿No hay modo de subir? —gritó.

—¡Solo vete!

Todos los habitantes del reino sabían que el príncipe William había sido un niño consentido que creció a ser un adolescente testarudo al que le gustaba conseguir lo que se proponía. El intercambio siguió sin que ninguno de los dos cediera hasta que finalmente el chico de la torre comprendió que el otro no se marcharía hasta que le cumpliera lo que deseaba.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió. Bill aplaudió, contento consigo mismo—. Con una condición, debes prometerme que no regresarás.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creerían, el príncipe sí tenía honor y cuando lo prometió, ávido de examinar de cerca al extraño capaz de hacer música que le turbaba de buena manera, lo hizo con la intención de cumplirlo. Para su soberano pasmo, al obedecer la indicación de apartarse, cayó delante de él algo que tenía que ser… cabello. Cabello rubio pajizo increíblemente largo que le recordaba al suyo antes de que empezara a teñírselo dos años atrás. Haciendo eco a su idea de que no había forma que fuera real, agarró un mechón entre las yemas de sus dedos y lo estudió.

—Vaya —susurró.

—¡Subes ahora mismo o nunca que estoy por cambiar de opinión!

Ante el ultimátum, Bill tomó aire y empezó a ascender, y en menos de lo que hubiera esperado estaba dando un salto dentro de la torre. Lo que primero entró a su campo visual provocó que la mandíbula se le fuera al suelo de la pura impresión: enfrente tenía a un chico que parecía ser de su edad y que, en efecto, era dueño de metros y metros de cabello esparcidos descuidadamente por todo lado.

—Eso es… Wow. Wow.

Dejando de ver la masiva cabellera, reparó en que la fisonomía del muchacho le recordaba mucho a la suya, descontado detalles mínimos. Estaba vestido con ropa oscura demasiado holgada y sencilla para su gusto, descalzo, y tenía una expresión de indescifrable. Con renuencia dejó de examinar al desconocido y paseó la vista por la amplia estancia y sus paredes sin lugares libres y repletos de estantes llenos de libros, discos y objetos diversos. Aparte de eso, el mobiliario era el justo y necesario y había unas escaleras que revelaban la existencia de un segundo piso. Al distinguir una guitarra acústica encima de una silla, el corazón le saltó.

—¿Cómo hallaste este sitio? —preguntó el chico. Era evidente que estaba a la defensiva.

—Estaba huyendo —explicó Bill, hablando y aproximándose con lentitud, como si cualquier actitud tosca pudiera espantar al chico como si fuera un animal salvaje—. Le hice una mala broma a un amigo y estaba persiguiéndome dispuesto a degollarme. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una vez que estuvo lo que consideró apropiadamente cerca, el príncipe se sentó en el piso y cruzó las piernas, invitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

—Tompunzel.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Bill se las arregló para sofocar su risa. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

—Yo soy William, pero dime Bill.

—Bill —repitió, pasándose la lengua por el labio.

—Sí, Tompunzel. Umh. —Hizo una pausa—. Te llamaré Tom porque tu nombre es demasiado… Demasiado —no supo qué término usar. Recibió una mirada que denotaba algo parecido a ofensa y sonrió—. Tom, ¿estás encerrado aquí?

—No —refutó éste de inmediato, mostrándose en sus ojos marrones genuina desazón. Jalando un poco de su cabello, Tom también se sentó antes de continuar—. Estoy aquí porque el mundo de afuera no me interesa.

Eso no tenía lógica para Bill. En lo mínimo. Desde que era un niño le había encantado explorar, conocer siempre cosas nuevas, probar sabores, experiencias, inclusive podía jactarse de decir que conocía muchos sitios, tanto lejanos como cercanos, y que los bosques que rodeaban su castillo no le eran un misterio. Pero a sabiendas que iniciar una disputa no era el mejor modo de aprovechar su estadía, hizo un gesto hacia la guitarra.

—Tu melodía era preciosa.

—Gracias. Yo la compuse.

Una sonrisa diminuta se lució en los labios de Tom y Bill se contagió, también sonriendo. Lo parecidos que eran en el aspecto físico se le hacían cada vez más obvios tanto al uno como al otro, pero ninguno verbalizó esto.

—¿Tu cabello no te molesta?

—No —dijo Tom, otra vez serio. Bill levantó una ceja con incredulidad—. Bueno, a veces, pero estoy acostumbrado. Es como una parte de mí.

Por segunda oportunidad, no atinó a ver la lógica en tener metros de cabello. Bill tenía tantas preguntas que hacer que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan terco? Aquí no hay nada interesante.

—No podría ser más falso —objetó Bill con rapidez, sacando un encendedor y prendiéndolo y apagándolo, un manía que tenía cuando estaba ansioso desde que había empezado a fumar. Repitió su movimiento reiteradas ocasiones hasta que notó que Tom tenía la vista adherida al objeto—. Miras el encendedor como si no hubieras visto uno antes, lo que es imposible a… Espera, ¿has pasado toda tu vida recluido aquí?

Tom encogió un hombro. Eso era un sí, y Bill abrió los ojos como platos. A su juicio eso era _el_ horror.

—¿Por qué? O sea… en serio, ¿por qué? ¿Alguien te tiene aquí? ¿Cómo sobrevives? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo quince, aunque creo que nada de eso sea de tu incumbencia —replicó Tom con tozudez. No había estado equivocado, tenían la misma edad. Bill se tragó el resto de sus interrogantes y tomó aire, tendiéndole su preciado encendedor como ofrenda de paz—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Pones el pulgar aquí —mostró el príncipe, poniendo su dedo encima del de Tom y apretando—, y listo. —Bill no separó su mano, sintiendo que en el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Era un simple contacto, ¿qué ocurría?

—No quiero ser rudo pero, ¿podrías apartarte? No me gusta mucho la cercanía de nadie.

Bill lo hizo enseguida con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y asombrado. Por su estatus eran escasas las personas con las que tenía suficiente familiaridad para ser tan directos con él, y excluyendo a su mejor amigo Gustav, el resto caía rendido ante una sonrisa inocente y aires de no aplastar ni un mosquito. También estaba que el nudo de su estómago parecía que cada vez estaba peor.

—Eres tan extraño. Jamás has visto un encendedor pero tienes muchos CDs, sabes tocar la guitarra y ni hablemos de tu cabello ni de tu nombre. —Bill cayó su comentario sobre lo similares que era físicamente—. Por cierto, ¿Tompunzel? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Tom había seguido jugando con el encendedor, haciendo caso omiso a su corta perorata. Sin embargo, Bill no tuvo que instar a que le contestara.

—Rapunzel es la variedad más hermosa de verdezuelas, y a la abuela Griselda le gustan mucho cultivarlas. Tompunzel viene de ahí —murmuró con desinterés.

—¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? Dices que no te molesta tanto pero…

—Porque así es como dejo subir a la torre a la abuela Griselda —contestó con el mismo tono—. Desde que era un niño ha estado creciendo y es costumbre.

Tom seguía sin hacer verdadero sentido para Bill; a él mismo le gustaba romper géneros, el tenue maquillaje en su rostro lo revelaba, pero cabello tan largo y… Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿No te meterás en problemas si tu abuela se entera que estoy aquí?

—Por eso no lo sabrá —expuso Tom con sencillez, aburriéndose del encendedor y devolviéndoselo a su dueño. Ya lo había pensado de antemano. Mentir a su abuela no sería algo nuevo, así se las había ingeniado para conseguir tanto caprichos cumplidos desde que era un niño—. Vendrá cuando anochezca, por eso deberás irte antes.

 Bill asintió, no sabiendo de qué más hablar. Miró los estantes en las paredes y no evitó asombrar de nuevo.

—¿Has leído todo esto? ¿No tienes televisión? ¿Cable, internet?

La expresión de confusión de Tom le contestó que no, no tenía nada de eso, y no requerido que remarcase que sí había leído todo eso.

—¿No tienes curiosidad?

Era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta fácil.

Tom había vivido con miedo y comiéndose el discurso de su abuela de que las personas eran malas y nada bueno había fuera de la torre hasta que cumplió doce y haciendo acopio de su valentía aprovechó uno de los viajes de la abuela para comprobar por sí mismo qué tan horrible era el exterior. La torre contaba con una entrada secreta muy bien disimulada que había descubierto de casualidad y llegar al pueblo siguiendo el trayecto marcado por el bastón de su abuela le tomó numerosos sustos y desconfianza a la gente con la que se topó. Igualmente, lo logró.

Erró por el pueblo recibiendo muchas ojeadas por su cabello y eso que había tenido gran parte oculto, o por no traer calzado, mas nadie le detuvo y cuando tuvo hambre, se sentó en una de las plazas a sacar una manzana que había tenido el tino de llevar consigo.

Era distinto, abismalmente distinto a cómo la abuela Griselda se lo pintaba y a cómo se lo había imaginado. Había muchas de las máquinas que había visto en sus libros y muchas otras que le hacían doler la cabeza por el olor y el ruido que producían; había multitud de pormenores desagradables y suciedad, pobreza y fealdad. Y no le gustaba. Prefería su aire puro y su bosque, sus diez metros cuadrados. Su burbuja.

Vio a Bill que aguardaba su respuesta y le contó todo esto con toda la brevedad que fue posible.

—No… no sé qué decirte. Supongo que cuánto más te expongas, menos dolerá y menos aspectos malos conocerás, es verdad —murmuró Bill absorto—, pero también te pierdes lo positivo. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas. Como el mar.

—¿El mar? ¿Una masa insondable de agua? No lo creo —dijo Tom con el cejo fruncido—. He leído de él en libros y…

—Pero nunca has olido la brisa marina ni te has bañado en sus aguas, tenido la sensación del abrazo del océano.

Tom guardó silencio. Era cierto. Pero por eso mismo eso de si tenía curiosidad o no era una pregunta complicada. ¿Cómo conocer todo y, al mismo tiempo, permanecer ahí?

Bill suspiró y con la habilidad que le caracterizaba de locuaz, cambió el tema de conversación a uno menos espinoso.

Tompunzel resultaba agradable y en teoría conocía un millón de cosas por las revistas, libros y CDs en abundancia que tenía y gustaba hablar de sus conocimientos, incluso sintiéndose orgulloso de saber tanto en su confinamiento. Pasaron más de media hora hablando sobre todo y nada, comparando a veces opiniones, la mayoría Bill limitándose a escuchar interesado, aprendiendo más de lo que quisiera admitir ya que desde que era pequeño a sus tutores les había prestado poca atención.

Cuando la charla sobre animales extintos murió, Bill estaba echado en el piso alfombrado mirando el techo. Tom estaba a su lado, no lejos.

—Sabes mucho.

—Gracias.

—Umh… ahora está claro pero no puedo no preguntar. ¿Te molestaría si me acerco? —Bill quería hacer algo y esperó paciente a que dubitativo, Tom asintiera, con la mirada de advertencia de “puedes, solo no te excedas”. Gateó y sin tocarle, se inclinó sobre Tom y le estudió el rostro apoyado sobre sus codos—. Supongo que crecer sin que nadie viole tu espacio personal hace que sea incómodo si es que eso cambia de la nada.

—Te tendrás que ir pronto —señaló Tom, rompiendo el contacto visual. Su corazón latía acelerado, por las palabras, por la cercanía, y fue peor cuando Bill, con lentitud como si le diera la opción de decirle “basta”, se aproximó más. Su calor corporal era agradable, embriagante. Eso le gustaba.

Bill suspiró y se acopló contra Tom, dejando caer la cabeza.

—Al crecer siempre sentí que algo me faltaba, como si estuviera incompleto. Era una sensación extraña que parecía no tener razón de ser. Cuando tenía diez llegó a mis oídos rumores por un sirviente indiscreto de que tenía un hermano gemelo que había sido secuestrado cuando éramos bebés.

—¿Tienes un hermano gemelo? —preguntó Tom con curiosidad. Sus latidos parecían no querer apaciguarse y tenía corrientes eléctricas atravesándole el cuerpo.

—Eso dicen, no sé, no he podido juntar la voluntad de decírselo a mis padres y pedirles que me cuenten la verdad.

—¿Por qué me hablas de todo esto?

—Porque tú y yo nos parecemos —dijo Bill incorporándose y estableciendo lo que ambos sabían—, y me gustas.

—No puedes decir que crees que soy tu gemelo y luego soltar eso. —Pero Tom no se separó y el surco en sus cejas acabó cediendo—. Deberás preguntarle a tus padres, porque la abuela Griselda jamás me dirá sin importar si sea verdad o no.

—¿No te emociona la idea de tener una familia?

—La abuela Griselda es mi familia —declaró Tom, haciendo que Bill se encogiese en su sitio. Al parecer era el único que sentía que su vida había dado un vuelco de pies a cabeza. Y no era justo. Con rapidez para que Tom no pudiese hacer nada al respecto, cerró el espacio que los separaba y se empinó sobre el otro chico, abrazándole y dejando su rostro en su cuello—. ¿Qué haces?

—Abrazarte.

Luego del abrazo siguió un beso.

Tom no reaccionó como hubiera esperado y no fue apartado con una brusquedad que más que físicamente le iba a doler en el pecho. Estaba paralizado al inicio, pasmado del movimiento y de lo bien que se sentía. Había leído de besos, había escuchado canciones sobre besos pero nunca había sentido uno. Fue suave y no agresivo, labios acariciándose con gentileza y una mano en su mejilla. Cuando Bill se separó, tenía la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto desde que había conseguido que le dejase subir.

—Dices que soy tu hermano y me besas.

—Sentí que debía hacerlo —dijo, sintiéndose medio avergonzado de no poder contener su impulso.

—Umh, vuelve a hacerlo… —pidió bajando la voz.

Bill lo hizo, en alguna parte, además de la emoción y la excitabilidad, sintiéndose culpable. ¿Qué y si estaba aprovechándose de Tompunzel?, quien no conocía el mundo y que si resultaba que era verdad que era su gemelo, no solo se convertía automáticamente en uno de los príncipes de una de las coronas más prósperas de Europa sino que le pondría un nombre inmoral a lo que estaban haciendo, incesto. ¿Qué tanto podía saber Tom de incesto? ¿Alguno de sus tantos libros tenía algo de eso? Pero no se detuvo. Esos besos que al inicio solo había dado con premura comenzaron a ser devueltos, el otro chico sin duda agarrando confianza, habilidad hasta que en un cambio súbito de posiciones, quedó con la espalda contra el piso, Tom encima de él.

—Wow —murmuró en el beso.

Entendía pero le asustaba que inesperadamente Tompunzel estuviese ávido de besos, sin embargo, tenía quejas. La lengua en sus labios, dentro de su boca, succiones fuertes e incansable ritmo provocaba que su estómago estuviera hecho una revolución. No tenía ni ápice de comparación con los besos inexpertos y cortos que había compartido con chicos y chicas.

Tom le besó todo lo que quiso, y cuando finalmente pareció satisfecho de su exploración, se dejó caer a un lado en un sonido seco. Sus labios estaban hinchados y brillantes, al igual que los de Bill.

—Me gusta besarte.

La noche empezaba a caer, las sombras invadiendo poco a poco más la torre. Tom, sin pisar su cabello, prendió una vela cuya luz suave no iluminaba mucho. Bill no quería irse, sentía que una vez que lo hiciera el encanto estaría roto y la incertidumbre de no poder recuperarlo le ponía ansioso. ¿Cómo regresar a su vida normal si no podía volver a Tom, quien posiblemente era su hermano? Un hermano con el que había tenido una intensa sesión de besos, le dijo una vocecilla que decidió ignorar.

—Tienes que permitirme venir a visitarte —pidió al cabo de unos instantes, también levantándose y arreglándose la ropa—. Sé que prometí no volver, pero… —Bill se detuvo abruptamente y avanzó hacia Tom—. Déjame retirar mi promesa.

—Si no lo hago, ¿no volverás?

—No volveré.

Tom no contestó de inmediato, avanzando hacia la ventana a la vez que evitaba con maestría el pisarse el cabello. Se sentó con soltura en el marco y se quedó viendo a Bill. La abuela Griselda se había ocupado de él desde que era un recién nacido y desde que tenía memoria le había persuadido de no confiar en nadie más que en ella. “El mundo es un sitio peligroso, mi Tompunzel, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda”, solía corear mientras le arropaba para dormir. Le creía a pesar de que la revelación de quizá haber sido separado de su verdadera familia a tierna edad le tenía impávido, tal como si quisiera guardarse la explosión de sentimientos para cuando ya no pudiesen ser contenidos. Sin embargo, algo en Bill le hacía olvidar todo. Una mezcla de curiosidad, atracción, innegable atracción más allá de física. Su mundo se limitaba a esas paredes y la única probada que había tenido del mundo exterior le había disgustado demasiado, pero…

—Puedes visitarme siempre y cuando sea pasado el mediodía y te marches antes del anochecer —estableció—. Ahora debes irte.

Victorioso, Bill sonrió y terminó de llegar a la altura de Tom que se incorporó y dispuso su cabello para que le sirviera de soga, y sin deliberarlo demasiado lo envolvió en sus brazos y pegó sus labios. Todo eso duró menos de dos segundos, sin dejarle tiempo a Tom a que le rechazara.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Porque quise —declaró Bill con descaro, asiéndose de la melena y bajando de la torre sin aguardar reclamo alguno—. Mañana vendré.

—Pues puede que a mí me apetezca dejarte caer a la próxima —vociferó Tom, pero cuando escuchó la risotada de Bill, sin querer brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser una risita que se convirtió en una carcajada. Ya quería que fuese mañana.

Tompunzel vio a Bill desaparecer entre los árboles sin mirar atrás y después acomodó su cabello, fijándose que nada delatara la presencia de otra persona. Lo que quería era incierto, tanto como lo que sucedería, pero esa noche cuando estaba en su habitación peinándose su inmenso cabello sintió lo que no había sentido desde esa vez que salió de su torre: incertidumbre. No era algo que si tuviera la opción elegiría sentir, pero si a eso le añadía el ingrediente “Bill”, hacía que esa sensación de la que tanto había leído, como si mariposas batearan furiosas sus alas dentro de su estómago, fuese agradable. Sus días cambiarían irrebatiblemente, aunque todavía no sabía si para bien o para mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer y último oneshot de los que siempre quise desarrollar adecuadamente, pero jamás pasará.


End file.
